


A Dark Embrace

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Wings in the Night (Gotham poetry collection) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham is not kind, POV Multiple, POV Nonhuman, Poetry, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: The Batfamily has dedicated their lives to Gotham, and Gotham loves them for it.  This in no way means that she is kind.





	A Dark Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the City Sweetly Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328634) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 

Gotham loves her children

_ (Gotham is not kind) _

She builds them up a family

_ (Of soldiers she might find) _

She soothes their wounds and worries

_ (She heals them up to fight) _

She shields them with her darkness

_ (They can only play at night) _

She gives them one another

_ (Love’s a weapon just like fear) _

She whispers out her secrets

_ (Save the ones that she holds dear) _

She cherishes each moment

_ (Even death won't free her boys) _

And she plays with them, delighted

_ (She was always rough on toys) _

Gotham loves her children 

_ (Gotham is not kind) _

They stay with her forever 

_ (Whether or not they mind) _


End file.
